Lucy Hartford
Personality Lucy, hailing from a rich family, is very shy, introverted, polite and isolated from society. She isn't the social type, even to the residents of her mansion especially to her father, Judiel. Due to their estranged relationship because of her mother, she feared her father. This developed her masochistic side, saying sorry whether what she did is good or bad; and her withdrawal from the social sphere of the world. Despite this, she has self-assertion, having the determination of improving and advancing her personality, wishes and ambitions. She has an optimistic view on life, never finding the negative side of every situation that comes her way. She has a caring and sisterly personality and coupled with this is her enthusiasm in doing work. Being a very shy young lady, she is very conservative of her body. She doesn't like wearing clothes that are too revealing or having baths with other people. She has a unique way of talking. She tends to refer to herself in third person, with her name replacing "I" in her sentences. She also uses her natural cleverness to her advantage and thinking outside the box. She never bragged of her riches, which shows her humility and effort to be just a normal person like other people rather than be someone who had fortune and money forced on her. History Judiel Hartford's Point of View (Self-Introduction) : I am Judiel Antaeus (I was named after the half-giant son of Poseidon and Gaea.) Hartford, heir to one of the most successful companies of Augusta, the capital of the Pine Tree State, Maine: The Hartford-Augustine Concern. The name was taken from my family's surname (Hartford) and the city (Augusta) where it was founded and currently stands. Concern is a type of business wherein several legal companies are merged into a unified management. My family's proud company is the parent company which managed several subsidiaries. My parents, Benedict and Ursula, were the people running the concern from my young toddler age until I attended college at Brown University in Providence, Rhode Island. Everything in my life was exceptionally perfect. Everything in my world was according to my every whim. No one dared go against me, due to me being the heir of a very powerful company. I went back to my hometown, Providence to visit my parents and train to run the concern once in a while as I needed it when the time comes for me to take over. Father and Mother already chose several young ladies to be my future wife but to no avail, I didn't like them all. What I want is hardworking, clever (more clever than the women they picked) and confident in her own abilities. I rejected them, even though they left the mansion heartbroken and bursting into tears. But everything changed when I too started to feel desperate in finding the perfect woman. Tyche/Engracia Alexandria's Point of View (Going Down to Earth and Meeting Judiel) : As you know, I am Tyche, daughter of Oceanus and Tethys. I am the Greek goddess of fortune and luck. I am called Lady Luck, which is now used in many things. I am one of the three thousand oceanids (Imagine that? Three thousand!) with Nemesis, the goddess of balance and retribution as my antithesis. Now enough with all the babbling about my goddess...ness. You see, I descended to the Planet Earth (Better keep up with me fancying my sentences.) in search of a good man. I wonder how Steven, Jake Mauris' father is doing right now. I hope he's okay... and fortunate. I came down to the city of Augusta in the state of Maine in the country of US of A. The city was lively and lovely. It was filled with bright lights and beautifully paved roads. I instantly sensed in my internal gambling radar that there is a small casino at the city. I instantly searched for it but still keeping in my mind what was my true intention in coming here. I came across some young men but sadly, they aren't the lucky picks. I came across some young women but more sadly, they didn't get the extreme beauty I have (I hope Aphrodite doesn't hear me or else... never mind.). Unfortunately, the casino was closed already; and also, I didn't find any good men. Using my bountiful fortune, I stopped by at a hotel and sleep there. Using my nth screen name, Engracia Alexandria, I accommodated a nice and classy room, complete with the AC, TV and room service. : Okay, I'm a bit getting off topic. On the fourth day of finding a good man, I finally found it. Yes, I finally found it! I'm so lucky! Wait, I am the goddess of luck so I guess that would be too obvious. Anyways, I met this cool guy named Judiel Antaeus Hartford. Wow, he had Antaeus for a name. He's so handsome and smart! Oh my gosh! (Okay, stop fantasizing now, Tyche. Get going with the part.) He's the heir of a rich, famous, powerful and fabulous concern in the city: The Hartford-Augustine Concern. Of course, I introduced myself as Engracia Alexandria, a young woman who just moved to Augusta all the way from Pierre, South Dakota. I said that I too came from a powerful company, much to his surprise and happiness. We talked about many things, from everything we liked to half-personal topics. Everything was like a dream. Then one night, it happened. Yes, that one happened. Judiel Hartford's Point of View (The Affair and Engracia's Pregnancy) : I was deeply in love with Engracia. She had it all: beauty, smarts, confidence and personality. She was very sweet, caring and thoughtful. She never let a day pass without meeting me even for small talk. I finally found the woman of my dreams and expectations. I introduced her to my family but upon asking what is the company she came from, she seemed restricted in telling it. I don't care. The Hartford-Augustine Concern was already a powerful company. I don't need any further interventions. As long as Engracia is here, nothing matters. My parents didn't care also, much to my relief. They proceeded quickly in preparing the grand wedding. Engracia Hartford... it sounds very good. We almost dated everyday. Then one night, something I expected happened. I was invited in a business party in a hotel and casino at Manhattan, New York. I was surprised and impressed that Engracia was very good at all kinds of gambling. She won every game with extreme ease, as if she was blessed with great luck. Of course, we rented a room to stay after night of revelry, laughter and eating. That night, the thing that I expected to happen any time soon took place. We had an affair. After taking a pregnancy test, Engracia was positive to it. I was overwhelmed and very happy. I will soon be a father of my own. However, I forgot that time what my parents said to me when Engracia was introduced: "Never impregnate your future wife. It will ruin the image of the Concern." Fear ran quickly throughout my body. How will I face them now? I had no choice but to confess what I did. We went back to Augusta a day after she took the test. : Father and Mother threw a fit of a rage. They fired every sermon at me and Engracia. But seeing that everything has happened already, they had to make a choice, which I certainly didn't like to know any further. But the worse came and they came down to the worst decision I ever heard: Once Engracia gives birth to the child, she must leave the mansion at once and never resume the wedding, no matter what we say. But since they were "generous", we were still allowed to communicate with each other. I was filled with anger. How could they do that!? It's like Engracia is some tool, going to be thrown away when not of any use anymore. How could they do that to me and to her!? I stormed to my room and broke everything I could find. I faced the fact that in nine months, my child will be born; and from then on, will live without the light of a mother. No one can change the mind of my parents now. I have to accept reality. I am not fortunate anymore, after everything that happened that day. I saw Engracia's face that day, filled with tears of sadness. For one second it seemed that I saw in her face the face of a woman with no problems or burdens at all; but I ignored it. Although, that strange and nervous feeling lingered. : As months passed, the unborn child grew in Engracia's womb. In the light of the dreadful events, I felt happy after finding out it was a healthy baby girl. I guess the company needed a female CEO for a change. I did everything I can to care for her and the baby. But my whole world crumbled when the doctor said that the baby will have a 40% chance of going blind. I was crushed the second time. My daughter... may go blind? But I did everything to keep her well-being. Engracia was optimistic and shaked off the matter. She told me to hope for the better. I sighed and agreed. I know that the baby will be born healthy and full. Tyche/Engracia Alexandria's Point of View (Lucy's Birth and the Painful Departure) : The time came for me to give birth to my bouncing baby girl. It was the 27th of November, year 1997, a Thanksgiving Day, which was one of my favorite days. My symbol, the cornucopia of bountiful gifts were laid in the lobby of the hospital. Many treats were stuffed in the cornucopia for everyone to feast on. I was very happy that they still remember the cornucopia. But I was very nervous that day as it will reveal if my demigod daughter will either be blind or not. The time where I should leave Judiel and the child will come very soon too. It might be hard to do it, but I must since Zeus decreed it. I have to obey. Now, I was brought to the delivery room. Okay, it was uber painful. I have to give all my strength in pushing the baby out. I practically screamed out of pain; but my effort was worth it. The baby was successfull given birth. Now the truth of my newly born daughter's sight will be revealed. I was brought to the recovery room as Judiel and I waited for the baby. I looked outside and saw a crowd of people having fun in the Thanksgiving Day. We waited for almost an hour before the nurse came in with the baby, wrapped in white cloth. She said that the baby was very healthy and silent. Then I asked how her eyesight was doing. Much to my surprise, the nurse smiled and said that the baby has 20/20 vision. She was perfectly okay! I was so happy I cried tears of joy. I hugged Judiel tightly and thanked the nurse for the wonderful news. The nurse added that the child was very lucky. On the word 'lucky' sparked an idea in my mind. I told Judiel to name our daughter Lucy, which was taken from the word 'lucky'. We even called her "Lucky Lucy" as a nickname. Lucy is definitely my daughter. She is lucky. But the happiness quickly subsided as the time for me to leave them was imminent. : We brought Lucy to the mansion to let Benedict and Ursula see their granddaughter. They were half-happy upon seeing her. It seems that they didn't forget their decision nine months ago. I guess its time for me to leave them all. Judiel was very kind and caring to me and our daughter. It's not easy to let them go. As my body left the Earth one night to go back to Olympus, I swore to myself that when the right time comes, I will claim her when she gets to Camp Half-Blood. Judiel Hartford's Point of View (His Dread on Lucy) : I know that she left that night but I never expected she will be gone in the whole city. I searched for her but I never found her. This can't be! How could she completely leave me!? I know that she has to leave the mansion but not the whole city! I tried to contact her, but the connection was cut. I couldn't believe it; the one I loved so much, left me with Lucy, our daughter. Grief and anger rushed through me. I stormed back home and told my parents what happened. But they even look happy that they got rid of Engracia! Agh! I looked at Lucy and her beautiful eyes. Resent instantly filled my feelings for her. I looked away from her with my eyes filled with hatred. Engracia... how could you do this!? : Years passed and Lucy grew up to be a very polite young girl. My resent for her never wavered. I was cold to her despite her pleadings. I rejected every thing she offered to me, which left her crying. I remembered Engracia everytime I saw her. I am now the CEO of the Hartford-Augustine Concern. My parents retired when Lucy turned five years old. I now hold the fate of the company. Even though I hesitated, I have to force Lucy to learn how to run a company at a very young age. But she spent her time playing and doing senseless things. Is she very stupid!? She is the heiress of the company and will inherit my job once she hits the right age and all she does is play around with her dolls!? How pitiful. She's the future of the company! She will be responsible for the continuous rising or the complete downfall of what the Hartford Family has started many years ago. Don't she dare defy me! Lucy Hartford's Point of View (Lucy's Tough Childhood) : My name is Lucy Hartford, the heiress of the Hartford-Augustine Concern. Lucy's father said Lucy's mother died in an airplane accident when Lucy was just a year old. Lucy wore pretty dresses everyday, played with expensive dolls and toys and Lucy could play at the very big garden at the back of the mansion. But despite of these, Lucy didn't really want any of them. They were just forced upon Lucy. What Lucy really want is for Lucy's father to love me. He says that everytime he sees Lucy, he is reminded of Mom and how she died. He grew cold on Lucy. He didn't want Lucy to leave the mansion. Lucy was homeschooled by a very strict tutor. The slightest of mistakes meant punishment. Lucy tried to leave the mansion a few times to see what was outside the gates but Lucy was caught easily by the guards. For every time Lucy tried to "escape", Lucy was punished. All Lucy wanted was freedom. All Lucy wanted was to see the world, not only the four corners of this place. What Lucy want isn't money, pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon Lucy. Lucy just wants to be a person like those outside: simple and enjoys their life according to their own will. Lucy's father, who was a very busy man, neglected his very own daughter. Lucy cried at the very fact. Lucy guesses this was the cruelty of good fate. Tyche/Engracia Alexandria's Point of View (Lucy Runs Away) : Lucy has grown to be a very beautiful teenage girl. I am very happy that she has grown kind and smart like her mother. Okay, just kidding. But seeing Judiel rejecting Lucy as his daughter makes me sick. I know how he treats her because I'm still watching over them even from afar. This is unjust. If only the decree wasn't invented, I would go straight and punch Judiel straight in the face. He's making me all irritated! But to see Lucy endure all of her hardships makes me proud. I know that a little more trials and she will finally gain receive safety at camp.